<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dog by howelllesters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489610">dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters'>howelllesters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>askfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dan Howell and Phil Lester Get a Dog, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get a dog. Except Phil didn't agree to getting a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>askfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: 'dog', from amortentiaadventures.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It might be because he’s laughing too hard or it might be because he’s on the edge of a panic attack, but Dan’s struggling to breathe.</p><p>He’s sat on the floor of their living room, and there’s a puppy sat opposite him, looking up at him with huge dark eyes, seemingly asking him what the hell he was thinking.</p><p>“I have no idea,” he whispers shakily, simultaneously entranced and terrified by their newest flatmate.</p><p>Phil’s probably going to kill him. No, Phil’s definitely going to kill him, then he’s going to shock him back to life so he can take care of the bloody dog he’s gone and rescued, and so he can put out a new video every. single. day. because that’s the only way they’re going to be able to afford a house, which they now need given that their apartment has a strict no pets rule.</p><p>Dear god, Phil’s going to murder him.</p><p>He hasn’t even thought about a name for her yet, hasn’t bought anything except two bowls and a single bag of food, hasn’t done anything but place the incredibly docile dog in the middle of the room and proceed to sit and stare at her in wonder.</p><p>Dan didn’t even mean to do this, had absolutely no plans to pass the animal shelter whatsoever, but he’d taken a detour and decided just to drop in, because Phil keeps hinting at getting a fish, and he thinks nothing screams them more than adopting an unwanted fish. There were no fish that needed re-homing today though, so Dan bid the sweet volunteers goodbye and carried on his way home, but he’d already started that dangerous train of thought.</p><p>And then he’d seen it. Across the road, a rundown pet shop with an alarming number of pet beds stacked up in front of the window, and outside, the tiniest cage with a sad looking puppy inside. Dan tried to force himself to keep walking. Going up to a dog he couldn’t possibly adopt was going to break his heart.</p><p>Only the dog had then barked pitifully, and Dan found himself heading straight towards it, realising she was a Shiba Inu and deciding that this was fate, and Phil couldn’t really argue with the universe, could he?</p><p>Less than a hundred quid later, which made Dan angry, and relieved that he’d saved this puppy from that questionable establishment, they were sneaking into the flat, and now they were having a staring contest.</p><p>The dog is weirdly humanlike with her expressions, and Dan loves it far too much. She’s looking at him like she knows he doesn’t have much time left to live, and Dan didn’t know that dogs could smirk until this moment.</p><p>Both of their heads snap round as the front door crashes shut, and Dan swallows nervously.</p><p>“Dan, I bought milk,” Phil calls, the sound of him shuffling down the corridor with plastic bags never more ominous. “And more cereal.”</p><p>Phil turns into the living room with a bright smile on his face, and then his jaw drops and the colour drains out of his face. Dan plasters a grin on his face, giving him a hesitant thumbs up, praying Phil waits until they’re alone before he goes in for the kill, simply because a puppy shouldn’t have to suffer through that.</p><p>An indefinite amount of time passes, and then Phil finally speaks.</p><p>“What is that?” Phil asks, his voice dangerously calm and collected, and Dan’s heart is thumping so hard.</p><p>“Dog,” he answers, because obviously this was the time to be smart, good one Dan, only it comes out as a squeak and it sounds like ‘doge’ and he really, genuinely did not mean for that to happen, but now he’s running the risk of cracking up with laughter again.</p><p>“Please tell me I’m seeing things,” Phil says softly, dumping all of his belongings on the sofa and standing there looking at the two of them helplessly. “Please tell me you have not got us a dog.”</p><p>Dan opens his mouth to answer that, not entirely sure of the words about to leave his mouth, but the puppy acts first. Standing up with the cutest stretch of her front paws - not that Dan should be thinking about that in a time of such peril - she ambles over to Phil, twisting round and plonking herself straight on his feet, then peering up at him with those huge eyes.</p><p>Silence reigns, and Dan’s hardly breathing, because damn she’s good, and he can literally see Phil’s resolve weakening.</p><p>“Dan,” Phil groans, and it’s clearly taking all of his strength to resist giving the dog a scruff on the head.</p><p>“Phil,” he pleads back, certain that this was destiny, because he and this dog seem to be connected on some spiritual level. They’re a team, Dan giving Phil his best puppy dog eyes and the Shibe giving him the real thing, and they’re winning him over.</p><p>“Dan,” Phil tries again, but the puppy shifts her position on his feet, and he lets a giggle slip, and Dan grins, knowing they’ve won.</p><p>“I think we should call her Susan,” he declares with a perfectly straight face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>